Analogy
by LadySacerdotisa
Summary: Ambos remexem seus sentidos na esperança de tornar suas vidas urbanas, de certa forma, aprazíveis. Mas são orgulhos e repudiam a avassaladora paixão que os rodeiam, descrentes da própria capacidade. Uma analogia distinta e conflituosa, talvez até vista como desnecessária, contudo primordial e contraria a lacuna tempestuosa que cerca os dois corações.
1. Her

O sol tocava-lhe as bochechas num aconchego carinhoso e morno, a brisa agitava os coqueiros e esvoaçavam os cabelos da morena tirando qualquer sensação incomoda de calor, tornando aquela manha muito mais do que agradável.

O cheiro suave e húmido da maresia enchiam suas narinas de puro êxtase enquanto caminhava pela areia branca e macia da praia.

Podia fazer, pensar ou até mesmo dizer o bem entendesse. Essa era sua única exigência no seu sábado de manha. Isso mesmo, SEU sábado de manha, só e unicamente seu sábado de manha.

Não havia nada melhor do aquele dia tão especial da semana para ela e ninguém nem nada poderia interrompê-lo. Um momento somente dela, destinado a ela, a única hora em que podia sair de sua rotina terrivelmente degradante e olhar apenas para si.

Sem conseguir se conter diante daquela paisagem paradisíaca. A garota correu até o mar, chutando a agua, fazendo espuma e rindo alegremente consigo mesma. Tinha coisa melhor do que isso?

Foi quando um pouco afastada, a sombra de uma palmeira que a nossa retumbante garota avistou a silhueta mais tristonha que já vira.

Ela era ruiva, tinha algumas sarnas nas bochechas, esguia e de pele tão clara que nunca devia ter ficado muito tempo sobre o sol. A empresária sabia muito bem quem era. Sua amiga Ayame, a ruivinha mais sensível e meiga que já conhecera. Certamente teria se metido em outra briga com o namorado ou até mesmo terminado, de novo, com ele.

Já se fazia um tempo que Ayame perdurava na estupida ideia de achar o príncipe encantado de armadura e espada cavalgando no seu pomposo alazão branco. O problema era que ela ainda não tinha percebido que trocar regularmente de "alma gêmea" não ia ajuda-la a alcançar seu objetivo.

Viu a pobre garota de cabelo chamuscado suspirar com dificuldade entre soluços chorosos. Talvez se... Não, hoje era seu dia! Seu sábado! Amanha teria que viajar a negócios, sentada numa poltrona desconfortável da classe executiva e se isso já não fosse à parte ruim ouviria por horas a fio reuniões chatas e desnecessárias em pleno domingo!

Mais suspiros e mais soluços vieram. Acabando por submeter a morena a erguer bandeira branca e ajudar sua amiga naquele feriado de sol.

-O que ele fez desta vez?

Foi direta e sem mais delongas. Ao se aproximar da moça pálida, já tinha em mente o que queria dizer, mas duvidava que frases como " ele não te merece" ou "você vai arranjar outro" fossem sair tão facilmente para uma garota tão realista como ela. Por isso nunca conversou com Ayame sobre relacionamentos, para a empresária ou era a verdade ou nada tinha para dizer. Achava toda essa neura por romance uma tremenda idiotice.

-Bom dia pra você também Rin- a ruiva tentou repreender a grosseria da amiga, mas esta continuava esperando uma resposta.

-Bem...ele.. ele disse que sou ciumenta demais e que nunca foi um namoro sério.

Oh não de novo com isso? Como um relacionamento onde os dois mal se conheciam podia ser serio?

-Sei que você acha isso patético Rin, mas tente me entender, eu só queria meu príncipe encantado.

Rin revirou os olhos, contudo nada conseguiu dizer no meio do abismo feito daqueles olhos verdes totalmente marejados e sôfregos de Ayame.

Seria a pior das agressões falar uma verdade tão brusca e dolorosa para a amiga mais fiel que teve desde a infância. Afinal de contas o que custava conforta-la? Admitia seus conceitos, mais poderia quebra-los pela ruivinha, não?

-Venha- Rin se levantou da areia que a pouco havia se sentado, estendendo a mão para Ayame.

-Pra onde?

-Vamos fazer compras.

Animadas as duas correram para longe da praia. A morena talvez não tivesse seu sábado tão almejado e tinha consciência de que dali a algumas semanas a amiga entristeceria novamente depois de outra discussão. Mas o que importa? Estaria ali, novamente e mais uma vez para secar aqueles olhos esmeralda e reviver o sorriso de Ayame.


	2. Him

As cortinas acinzentadas não bastavam para abater os raios luminosos que serpenteavam o escritório bem mobiliado. Objetos, milimetricamente posicionados qualificavam com maestria a extrema elegância e fulgor do empresário acomodado confortavelmente atrás da mesa de mogno.

Movimentos apurados, carentes de qualquer ruído, alegavam uma disciplina degradante, contudo, responsável por efeitos mais do que satisfatórios. Suas mãos trabalhavam freneticamente na estrutura de relatórios e revisões de contratos e termos, não obstante, por vezes, direcionavam-se a franja rebelde numa tentativa supérflua de adestrar os fios prateados teimosos e incorrigíveis, convictos, em seu objetivo incomodo.

Um silencio completo e aclamado apoderava-se do aposento, em conjunto com a intensa fragrância da exótica colônia italiana mesclada ao toque cortês de cafeína.

Sons compassados entoaram, amplificando-se pouco a pouco, oriundos de outra sala, até que três toques foram dados pelo suposto funcionário que pedia permissão para pronunciar-se.

–Entre

A porta de mármore deslizou sobre o carpete fosco dando passagem a executiva que caminhou desengonçada, em seus sapatos camurça, até a mesa de mogno.

Oscilava exageradamente as madeixas loiras que se estendiam até a cintura, firmando de forma abaladiça as duas pastas vermelhas em mãos. Logo após entregar os papeis em seu poder, postou-se tímida diante de seu objetivo, aguardando ou até suplicando a formação de um diálogo.

Nada.

Inclinou-se, pegou a xicara de café, fazendo menção de caminhar até a cafeteira para restitui-la, porém foi detida pelo engenheiro que agora estancava sua mão esquerda sobre os braços magros.

Os olhos cristalinos brilharam esperançosos no rosto feminino.

–Se-sesshoumaru... -a voz tênue evadiu pelos lábios delgados, deleitando-se perante os escassos movimentos, administrados pelas mãos vigorosas e varonis, que apesar de seu dono frio e apático, vertiam sua quentura com extrema eficácia.

–Não há necessidade, sei aprontar um café.

Uniu a sobrancelhas, confusa, ao perceber que seu superior, nem ao menos se deu ao luxo de desatentar de seu oficio por alguns míseros e insignificantes segundos para dirigir-lhe a palavra.

Custava aventurar as orbes formoseadas por filetes de ouro pelos seus ornamentos, aplicados com extrema delicadeza e cuidado em uma suplica de atenção por pelo menos um instante? Custava-lhe agir como dias anteriores? Ou teria ele apenas atuado? Mimoseando seu corpo de maneira indiferente acobertando-se pelo véu opaco da falsidade?

Como se não bastasse, ele acenou para sua retirada, logo depois de soltar seu braço e retornar seus afazeres mecanizados, as mãos mais amofinadas em seu trabalho do que em qualquer outro capricho.

A loira suspirou, saindo a passos largos e contínuos do escritório, extremamente indignada com aquela situação, para tanto que permitiu-se um "singelo" equivoco no momento de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Apesar do pequeno "abalo sísmico" Sesshoumaru aparentou não se veicular ao ocorrido, permanecendo em sua profissão por mais duas ou três tediosas horas.


	3. Conceptions Unintelligible

-Alguma outra ideia?

-Nenhuma- respondeu a empresaria com sinceridade, enquanto observava sem motivo aparente, uma pilha de sacolas multicoloridas. Amontoadas em cima da minúscula mesa de cozinha.

Sango, por outro lado manuseava talheres e potes de comida, depositando molhos de variados sabores e dispondo mini-hamburguers sobre fatias de pão com gergelim, enquanto, no outro cômodo, ouviam-se os resmungos baixinhos de Ayame, entrecortados pelos ruídos televisivos de um seriado qualquer.

-Pressuponho que desta maneira vamos mudar de carreira... -Rin interrompeu-se para procurar algum suprimento em especial no armário de doces .

-Um novo emprego? E qual seria?- a suposta cozinheira franziu as têmporas, intrigada.

Sem responder a morena vasculhou as prateleiras mais altas, sorrindo satisfeita depois de alcançar seu objetivo: um suposto pacote de cookies caseiros. Acessou o embrulho, levando um dos biscoitos de baunilha a boca antes de findar sua teoria. Contudo durante sua degustação, um soluço agudo repercutiu até a cozinha assustando as duas jovens que dialogavam.

-Não!

As garotas fizeram menção de correr até a sala de televisão, para acudir à amiga, mas...

Pararam rente a porta, observando a ruiva agarrada a sua almofada rosada que ironicamente ajustava-se quase de maneira perfeita ao pijama e pantufas infantis, bordados com flores avermelhadas e detalhes em azul bebe que esta trajava naquele momento.

Nada havia de errado.

A pipoca estalava no forno micro-ondas, o cheiro de óleo impregnava o apartamento, Ayame encarava raivosa o aparelho de 42 polegadas e um suposto "Jack" havia novamente morrido de hipotermia no oceano atlântico em 15 de abril de 1912.

-Malditos sejam os icebergs! – paguejou Ayame, jogando o travesseiro nas imagens em movimento, como se aquilo fosse impedir a tragédia tão conhecida mundialmente.

-Retiro o que disse-recapitulou Rin- Eu não pressuponho, e sim tenho convicção.

-De que?

-De que viraremos psicólogas em tempo integral... -ironizou- Admita. Nós levamos jeito!

Sango riu descontraída, retomando a cozinha.

-É tem razão. Temos que começar a exigir comissão pelos nossos serviços... Rin Austen Campbell! Tire as suas mãozinhas dai já!-repreendeu a secretaria, no mesmo momento em que a jovem morena dava-lhe um sorriso brincalhão por ser pega beliscando os condimentos dos petiscos preparados sobre a mesa, que ainda deveriam dirigir-se ao forno.

- Mandei tira-las dai. Agora.

Campbell desfez qualquer menção de experimentar os quitutes, e emburrou feito uma pirralha. As moças riram da brincadeira sem pretextos, enquanto Sango dava continuidade aos preparativos do jantar á lá americano.

-Mas então... como anda a vida da empresaria de maior sucesso de Chicago?

-Qual motivo de tanto interesse?

-Não posso perguntar?

-Perguntar até que pode desde que não se refira a outro suposto encontro ás escuras contra o meu censo e sob sua administração- Rin gracejou, antes de reaver o pacote de biscoitos que deixara na mesa.

-Ora... eu disse alguma coisa a esse respeito?

A executiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, desiludida quanto a qualquer tentativa da amiga em empurrar-lhe para os braços de um homem. Apesar de comumente Sango empenhar-se nisso, nenhum proveito ou sucesso retirava de seus planos mirabolantes para arranjar um companheiro a jovem solteira, que caracteristicamente limitava-se a pequenas paixões e raras aventuras noturnas.

-Certo -rendeu-se- Vou parar de incomodar lhe com esses assuntos.

-Não é isso Sango...

-Sei que não... mas entenda Rin- a secretaria levou os lanches ao forno, virando-se logo após para a amiga encostada a geladeira-desejo o seu bem e sendo você tão solitária eu penso ...quero dizer...depois de tudo o que..

-Dou pouca importância a esse fato. Aprecio a vida que levo, acredite. -ela sorriu, sem qualquer vestígio de interesse na conversa que se formava.

Sango virou-se novamente, mergulhando os pratos, talheres e copos sujos na pia que transbordava agua.

Acaso estava preocupada?

Suspirou. Impossível não estar.

Seus instintos maternos para com as amigas sempre foram muito exagerados ou até mesmo irritantes.

Mas o que podia fazer?

Amava-as de todo o coração e sendo Rin e Ayame, dois extremos inflexíveis, sentia-se incumbida pelo equilíbrio daquela equação, não só incumbida como responsável pelo bem de ambas. Diante disso temia que o pior acontecesse, temia por aquela noite...

A executiva pigarreou, e Sango seguiu-a para a sala de estar carregando uma bandeja com vários doces, salgados e refrigerante, muito refrigerante.

Rin jogou-se no sofá assim que este foi avistado, notoriamente, exausta. Não que isso fosse interromper seu jantar recheado de gorduras trans que ainda repousava em suas mãos e era vorazmente devorado. Sango, por sua vez, depois de colocar os petiscos na mesa de centro, deleitou-se sobre sua poltrona reclinável e Ayame como de costume atacou os aperitivos, sem obviamente desviar os olhos azulados do aparelho televisivo.

O trio nada disse por um bom tempo apesar de apenas a ruiva se interessar pelas imagens coloridas do longa-metragem que corriam pela película da tela plana.

O clima torna-se imediatamente denso. Um tanto quanto estranho. Talvez...como se todos ali estivessem presentes por pura obrigação.

Adoravam-se, verdade. Entretanto alguma coisa faltava, uma engrenagem havia se perdido em um passado não muito distante, uma incógnita formara-se entre as três melhores amigas. Algo as perturbava, e devo dizer, que nunca induzi minha curiosidade ao seu terminal, mas suponho uma exceção prestes a ser proposta pela minha própria consciência.

Em um abrupto embarque de memorias as três observam um canto do sofá creme que jaz vazio e pergunto-me se faltaria alguém.

...

Chicago consumia-se na madrugada, em uma harmonia de desorganizações, tal qual os característicos amontoados urbanos, erguendo selvas de arranha-céus que se estendiam para muito além do horizonte.

Ruas num caos uniforme de personalidades e gêneros, acompanhados de seus diferentes destinos, vidas e personalidades. Com buzinas e motores zunindo desenfreados pelas avenidas agitadas, o asfalto quente era completamente dominado por fileiras de automóveis, cujos donos aguardavam estressados algum sinal de movimento, a maioria provavelmente desejosa em chegar ao seu destino.

Nada disso era diferente para Sesshoumaru.

Pequenas saliências apareciam por vezes na fronte indiferente, enquanto o condutor de outro veiculo esperneava "incentivando" nosso executivo a andar os poucos metros que se abriam a diante.

Aquilo era impertinente e muito, muito irritante. Contudo Sesshoumaru recusava-se a atender aos pedidos do bastardo que continuava buzinando em seus ouvidos.

Suspirou. Inclinado a cabeça para apoiar-se no encosto do banco de couro.

Permitiu-se fechar levemente os olhos, pois, querendo ou não admitir estava exausto. E pouco se importava com o retardado impaciente que ainda teimava em fazê-lo andar. Acaso aquele idiota não percebia o quão inútil haveria de ser adiantarem-se míseros milímetros? Não seria útil espernear, no final, ambos continuariam esperando outro indicio de movimento.

"-Ora Sesshoumaru...deixe de ser tão..."

Suspirou mais uma vez. Até quando aquele martírio perduraria? Não, não se referia ao imbecil que só agora desistiu de sua inclinação. Na verdade Sesshoumaru não o culpava. Qualquer um poderia desencadear estresse abusivo quando direcionado ao transito de veículos em Chicago.

"-Tão o que?"

E apesar de já ter se acomodado a esse detalhe meticulosamente urbano, o empresário admitia que por vezes ainda sentia-se fadigado ou até mesmo extremamente irritado com as horas a fio que perdia dentro de um automóvel. Mas talvez, ser dono de uma Audi TT Coupe, pode tê-lo ajudado.

"-Tão adverso"

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Certo, talvez aquele pequeno detalhe tenha lhe ajudado um pouco. De qualquer forma o tipo do automóvel era apenas um detalhe.

"-O que disse?"

Endireitou-se no banco ao perceber a partida do veiculo a sua frente e seguiu sem obstáculos por quase cinco quilômetros até que a massa de automóveis aglomerou-se novamente. Era sempre assim. Um tanto quanto rotineiro. Afinal em nenhum dia sequer aquela rodovia em especial não se encontrava interditada. E pensar que se andasse por mais alguns quilômetros chegaria finalmente à saída para aquele inferno de via principal.

"-Eu disse: Sesshoumaru deixe de ser tão adverso"

O ruído penetrante do aparelho telefônico inundou os ouvidos do executivo que imediatamente pôs-se a dialogar com o sujeito do outro lado da linha

Minutos depois no meio da massa de carros, o rugido abafado de uma ferra sobre quatro rodas pode ser ouvido nas rodovias próximas à via principal, uma Audi TT Coupe aligeirava-se por entre os veículos inflamando o asfalto por onde passava.

"-Deixe de asneira"

Nada se sabia. Contudo seu proprietário deveria estar com muita pressa.

"-Deixe de asneira você, pois me entendeu muito bem"

...

A brisa agitou e perambulando pela cidade urbanizada, deslizou pelo meio húmido da noite escura, até vencer duas cortinas de uma varanda no decimo terceiro andar de um curioso prédio envidraçado. Tão logo na sala, varreu o carpete azulado, incomodando o individuo que dormia no sofá, totalmente coberto pelos lençóis.

Este resmunga, chateado não só com a interrupção do cochilo tão almejado, mas também com sua tendência a insônia. Não era e não seria a primeira vez para aquele fato. E isso o irritava.

Levantou, permitindo-se guiar inconscientemente para a varanda, no intuito de observar a cidade. Apoiou as mangas da camisa de seda vermelha no parapeito e passou a catalogar os caros que corriam freneticamente pelas ruas movimentadas.

Mas que belo fim de sábado não?

"_-Certo, certo -rendeu-se- Vou parar de incomodar lhe com esses assuntos."_

Bufou

Como assim incomodar? Sango nunca a incomodara, pois Rin entendia, a seu modo, as tendências da amiga em protegê-la, entretanto não enxergava problema nenhum em ser...

"_-Desejo o seu bem e sendo você tão sozinha eu penso... quero dizer... depois de tudo o que."_

Sozinha.

Qual era o problema nisso afinal? O que havia de difuso no almejo de uma vida sem desilusões ou sofrimentos?

Rin trouxe os braços à cintura. Agarrou-se.

Tinha consciência dos estragos, consequentes daquela noite, contudo ao contrario do que Sango e Ayame deviam cogitar, suas características indiferentes afloraram-se através de motivações particulares, muitas das quais até mesmo nossa executiva não possuía conhecimento para descrevê-las.

Ou pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Não fora de proposito sua restrição a romances. Os homens simplesmente não a cativavam.

Quero dizer, falta de gracejos obviamente não era a causa, bons candidatos comumente apareciam. Entretanto Rin não se interessava. Vivia suas aventuras, sem dizeres ou reclamações de outro ser humano a não serem os dela e claro em raras ocasiões as de suas irmãs =de criação Ayame e Sango, as únicas autorizadas em opinar em sua vida rebelde e características indomáveis.

Vivia de si para si. Ninguém mais lhe importava.

Egoísta? Ela discordava. Individualismo? Bem não havia problema algum nisso.

Antes sozinha do que mal acompanhada não?

Um termo clichê, mas muito significativo, suposto que o aviste da perspectiva de Rin. Diante disto, ser "mal acompanhada" generalizaria um turbilhão tão exagerado de pessoas que seria demasiado difícil identificar aqueles com quem se é digno de estar. Em síntese nossa executiva desconfia de tudo e de todos, por um pretexto particular e extremamente esfíngico pra os demais, isso pelo menos por enquanto.

O toque já muito conhecido do telefone celular clama por sua dona, sendo ele abafado pelos cobertores acaba por obrigar Rin a se afastar da varanda e embrenhar-se pelos lençóis a procura do aparelho.

Nada.

Nervosa, questiona-se qual individuo proveniente dos infernos teria a brilhante ideia de ligar a essa hora da madrugada. Bufando, resolve como ultima alternativa balançar os cobertores e ao primeiro movimento já se pode ouvir o som impactante do celular cair em algum lugar do carpete.

. E agora onde estaria a droga daquele celular? Resmunga para si, jogando-se de quatro no chão, suspirando finalmente triunfante por chegar ao objeto antes que o remetente deligasse.

-Sim?

De uma expressão corriqueira e indiferente nossa executiva torna-se outra mulher. O semblante calmo dissipa-se a cada palavra proferida, as mãos tremulas por muito pouco não permitem que o aparelho deslize em direção ao chão e a única coisa que Rin consegue dizer é que estava a caminho.


End file.
